After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This story takes place in season 2, after episode 1 but before "Mutagen Man Unleashed", it doesn't mean what happens in the story happened in the show, because it none of it did!
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Pulverizer/Timothy story

After Donnie used some Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man:

Chapter 1: Finding Mutagen

 _ **Note: This story is in Donatello's point of view.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story itself and the pairing DonatelloXPulverizer.**_

Well it was around noon, and me and my brothers were training. I remember that Timothy was possibly getting lonely without me... So I tell my brothers that I'm going to my lab to keep Timothy company, seeing as how I'm the only one that spends any time with him now... Leo says to me, "Donnie, don't you find it weird that you like spending most of your time with Timothy... I mean what happened to you, you seemed to be obsessed with Timothy... Are you...you know...in love with him?" I glare at Leo and say, "No! I'm not in love with Timothy... He's just one of my best friends... Next to April, of course..." I think to myself, "I'm pretty sure, Leo is right though... I'm sort of obsessed with Timothy... Why is it that I'm obsessed with him? He is...one of my best friends...but now that I think about, I think when we were alone, he did make some romantic gestures... Like for one thing, he unzipped his costume, it wasn't in the wrong spot, but still it was awkward... He did like spending time with me...well I can't blame him for enjoying his time with me... I did teach him a lot, but then he went and joined the Foot clan... He was persistant on staying a member of the Foot clan... And yet now that I think about it... I have wanted to turn him back more than turning April's dad back... I know I should be more concerned on turning April's dad back, but yet something is making me stay focused on turning Timothy back... Could it be out of love? I'm not sure, but I'll soon figure it out." Later on, I'm searching the surface for one more canister of Mutagen, since I have 9 canisters, and I believe I'll need 10 canisters to make one canister of Retro Mutagen.. I find a canister on the roof of April's apartment... I decide to see how April's doing... (Even though I know she hates me and my brothers now...) I knock on the window, April turns the corner, sees me, and then turns back around... I knew she hated me...but I didn't know it was this bad... Later, I'm in lab working on making Retro Mutagen, in order to turn Timothy back to normal...

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next

(There will be 17 chapters in total.)


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 2: The return of Pulverizer

Well after I had completely made the Retro Mutagen for Timothy, I said to him, "Okay, Timothy, I've made some Retro Mutagen, so now you can be human again... I hope that it works... I really hope it does..." I pour a bit of it inside the container, and then take the lid off, lift it, then turn it to where it's on the ground, and Mutagen Man falls onto the floor, and then after a minute, he turns back into Pulverizer... (Weirdly he had his old costume on...) I sigh with relief and say, "It worked! So Timothy..." Pulverizer looks at me and says, "Hey I'm myself again! Thanks, Donnie!" I smile and say, "No problem, Timothy... And also I know that this is sort of sudden, but can I tell you something?" Pulverizer smiles and says, "Sure, Donnie, go ahead.." I sigh and say, "Alright... Well I know that after you mutated, I became sort of obsessed with being around you... So what I'm trying to say is..." I sigh, take a deep breath, blow it out then say, "I love you, Timothy..."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 3: I love being a turtle!

Pulverizer is surprised and says to me, "You love me, Donnie?" I nod and say, "Yeah..." He then says, "Well, the funny thing is Donnie... I had a crush on you ever since I first seen you in battle... You know, when you battle that robot thing on the rooftop near my apartment..." I say, "You did?" He says, "Yeah, so, maybe we-" I kiss him, and he kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth allowing my tongue, he then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away and say, "Wow, you're a great kisser, Timothy..." He smiles and says, "You're a great kisser too, Donnie." I look over at the entrance to my lab and see Leo, who is laughing. I say to Pulverizer, "I'll be right back, I gotta go smack Leo, since he's laughing at us!" Pulverizer nods, I then go over to Leo and smack him, he then says, "Ow! What the shell?" I look at Leo and say, "You were laughing at me and Timothy, weren't you?" Leo nods and says, "Of course I was! It's so funny, you said you didn't love him, but yet you kissed him! You must've loved him!" He then laughs again, I then smack him and say, "Well at least I don't love my sister, unlike you!" Leo growls and says, "So? She's hot! I can't help it! Sure she's our sister, but I can love her if I want!" I say, "Sure you can..."

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 4: I thought I knew what love was...

Leo growls and says, "I'm gonna blow off some steam! You go back to your true love, bro!" I say, "Yeah, sure Karai-lover..." Leo growls and then heads toward the punching bag, I shut the door, walk over to Pulverizer, tilt his chin up and say before kissing him, "Let's continue our last kiss, my love.." Once I kiss him, he kisses me back. I lick his lower lip, he opens his mouth, allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over one and another. I wrap one arm around his neck, and the other around his waist. He wraps one arm around my neck, and the other around my waist. I pull away for oxygen and say, "Hey, Timothy, now that you're human again... Are you gonna stay with us here in the lair? Or are you gonna go back to living on the surface?" He looks at me and says, "Well that depends, would your brothers mind if I continue to stay here?" I shrug and say, "I don't see what the big deal would be if you still stayed with us... But now that you're human, and you won't need to sleep where you were sleeping before... Where are you gonna sleep?" He smiles, shrugs and says, "I was hoping, I could sleep with you in your bed... Would that be okay with you, Donnie?" I smile and say, "Sure, actually I was hoping you'd say that, my love." He smiles and says, "Thanks, Donnie." I smile and say before kissing him again, "You're welcome, my love." Once I kiss him, he kisses me back.

End of chapter 4

Chapter 5 is next


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 5: I'm gonna train Pulverizer again

I lick Pulverizer's lower lip, and he opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each other's tongue over one and another. He then pulls away and begins licking my neck, I smile and say, "I love you so much, Timothy." He nods and continues to lick my neck. I say, "Hey, my love, I just remembered, I'm gonna begin training you again, I mean, Dogpound didn't teach you everything..." He stops licking my neck and says, "Really, Donnie?" I nod and say, "Yeah, I mean, I felt bad for not wanting to train you after the Kraang took the Power Cell..." He smile and says, "Thanks, Donnie, you're an amazing teacher." I smile and say, "Thanks, my love." I realize that it's late, and I promised Mikey that tommorrow I'd go patrolling with him. I say to Pulverizer, "It's getting late, and I promised Mikey that I go patrolling with him tommorrow. So I think it's time we got some sleep, alright, my love?" He smiles and says, "Yeah, I mean, I am getting tired." I smile, then me and him head for my room.

End of chapter 5

Chapter 6 is next


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 6: While me and Mikey are on patrol... Part 1

The next morning, me and Mikey quietly leave the lair, and we head up to the surface. Once we're in an alley, I feel as someone taps me on the shoulder, I grab my bo-staff, and I nearly do an attack, when I realize that the one who tapped me was... You got it! Pulverizer, I then say to him, "Timothy?" He says, "Yeah, I decided to go patrolling with you and Mikey, I thought you'd need some back-up..." Mikey looks at Pulverizer and says, "Dude, this was supposed to be time for me and Donnie to bond... You know as brothers... I don't want to hurt your feelings, dude, so uh yeah, can me and Donnie go patrolling alone in order for us to bond as brothers?" Pulverizer nods and says, "Sure, I mean you two deserve to get to know each other better..." He turns to head back to the lair, but before he does, I tilt his chin up and say before kissing him, "I promise that I'll let you come along the next time me and my brothers go patrol." Pulverizer kisses me back, I lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, he then sticks his tongue in my mouth. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I then pull away and say, "I'll see you when me and Mikey get back from patrolling, alright, my love?" Pulverizer nods and says, "Alright, my love." He then goes across the street, I then see him lift a man-hole cover, and then enter the sewers. I look at Mikey and say, "So we still going patrolling, Mikey?" Mikey nods and says, "Of course, bro!"

End of chapter 6

Chapter 7 is next


	7. Chapter 7

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 7: While me and Mikey are on patrol... Part 2

Well me and Mikey head toward the street, and I say, "So, Mikey... I'm curious, will you make fun of me for being in a relationship with Timothy?" Mikey looks at me, shakes his head and says, "No, unlike Leo and Raph, I think it's kind of cute how you and Timothy are together." I smile and say, "Thanks, I guess you're better than Leo and Raph sometimes.." He smiles, hugs me and says, "That means a lot, Donnie!" I smile, hug him back and say, "Well I'm glad you're happy, bro." We see Dogpound and Fish-face, I say quietly, "Uh oh, Fish-face and Dogpound.. We better get back to the l-" Dogpound hears me, he and Fish-face run over to us, Fish-face says, "No please don't go, we just want to turn you into turtle soup..." I say, "You'll be turned into sushi before we're turtle soup, Fish boy!" Fish-face pulls out his knife and says, "We'll see, wise guy.." I pull out my bo-staff, Mikey pulls out his nunchucks and we begin attacking Dog-pound and Fish-face. I hear someone say from across the street, "Hey Fish man and Dog breath, come and get me!" I recognize the voice... It's Timothy... I actually am happy he distracted Fish-face and Dogpound. Fish-face says to Dog-pound, "Go catch that wise guy! Teach him what happens when he messes with us!" I realize that only Dog-pound is sent to attack Timothy, I say to Fish-face, "Hey Fish boy, what say you and I have a little competition, if you win, you and Dog-pound can capture me and Mikey, if we win, you must tell us what you and Dog-pound are up to!" Fish-face smiles and says, "You're on, turtle, prepare to lose!" Mikey says to me, "What were you thinking, bro? We'll never beat Fish-face!" I say, "That's what I'm counting on."

End of chapter 7

Chapter 8 is next


	8. Chapter 8

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 8: The race... Part 1

I say to Fish-face, "Alright, the competition will be a race, but the catch is, you have to stay on the road, you can't cut through alleys or anything like that!" Mikey says, "What will we be using as transportation, Donnie?" I say, "Our legs, and also no using any special device for a speed boost, Fish-face!" Fish-face growls, "What's the fun in that?" I say, "It's supposed to be fair, not fun. First one to TCRI wins." Fish-face says, "I'll still beat you, even if I have to play fair..." I smile and say, "We'll see..." Me, Mikey, and Fish-face go to the road, I then say, "Ready... Set... Go!" We then begin racing towards TCRI. I look over my shoulder since I'm in the lead and see Fish-face toss throwing stars at me, I dodge them, and say, "Oh you wanna use weapons? Alright, it'll be interesting..." I grab my bo-staff and go back and begin attacking Fish-face, Mikey grabs his nunchucks and goes over and also begins attacking Fish-face. Fish-face pulls out his knife and begins attacking me and Mikey.

End of chapter 8

Chapter 9 is next


	9. Chapter 9

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 9: The race... Part 2

Fish-face lunges at me, when a "shadow" blocks me, I can't tell who the shadow is... Until, I hear him say, "You'll have to get past me to get to Donnie! I'll always be there for him!" It was Timothy, I knew he was persistant, but I didn't want him to get hurt... I see that he had learned some techniques... (I'll ask how he learned these techniques when were back in the lair) Fish-face says, "You must be that Pulverizer kid... But you were mutated, weren't you?" I say, "He was, but I turned him back with some Retro Mutagen.." Fish-face says, "You can make the antidote to my mutation problem? If you had told me this sooner, me and Dog-pound wouldn't try to make turtle soup of you and your brothers!" I say, "I'm not falling for it, you've been working for Shredder for too long! I've heard your lies enough to fall for this!" Timothy continues to attack Fish-face, after a few minutes, Fish-face says, "You've not seen the last of me, turtles!" He then flees. I say, "Well, wanna head back to the-" Dog-pound rushes over and says, "You're not going anywhere, Master Shredder wants your shells!" Mikey grabs a smoke bomb and says, "Good luck catching us, Dog breath!" Mikey makes the smoke bomb go off and me, him and Timothy head to the man-hole covering, Timothy lifts the man-hole cover, and says, "You can go first." I smile, then head down the ladder, Mikey follows me, me and Mikey head for the lair. When Timothy was about to go down the ladder though, Dog-pound grabs him and says, "We're gonna use you as bait to lure the turtles to us!" Dog-pound heads to Shredder's lair while holding Timothy.

End of chapter 9

Chapter 10 is next


	10. Chapter 10

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 10: Saving Timothy

After a few minutes, me and Mikey arrive at the lair, I look back and don't see Timothy... I say, "Didn't Timothy follow us?" Mikey nodded and said, "I thought so..." Leo runs up and says, "You better hear what's on the news, Donnie!" I head over to the TV, and see that there's a report on a teenage boy that was taking to Shredder's lair, the boy is wearing a turtle costume... I gasp and say, "Dog-pound took Timothy to Shredder! Probably as bait to lure me to him..." I wait until the others are distracted, then I quietly exit the lair and get ready to enter the Shell-Raiser, when I hear Mikey say, "Hey bro, wait up!" I turn around, and say, "No. This is one mission, I must do alone! I can't risk yours, Leo's and Raph's lives, as well as mine and Timothy.. Just go back, I don't want to lose you, Leo or Raph..." I get in the Shell-Raiser, start the engine, then head for the exit, and once I reach the exit, I start driving faster. I drive in the direction of Shredder's lair. After a couple minutes, I reach Shredder's lair. I then exit the Shell-Raiser, and right as soon I exit the Shell-Raiser, I see Timothy, I run over to him, but then Dog-pound runs over and says, "You came alone... Just as Master Shredder predicted." I say, "Yeah, I'm not risking my brothers lives, I'll risk my own life for my love, but I'll not risk my brothers lives..." Fish-Face runs over and kicks me, I get up and growl and say, "You're gonna regret doing that, Fish boy!" I grab my bo-staff and begin attacking Fish-Face and Dog-pound. I notice that a "Shadow" is rescuing Timothy... The "Shadow" is one of my brothers... I told them this was mission I had to do alone... But guess they knew I'd need some assistance... I then use a smoke bomb and then head for the Shell-Raiser. I enter the Shell-Raiser, and head back to the lair. After a few minutes I reach the lair, I see Timothy, and say, "I'm glad you're safe, my love." He smiles and says, "Yeah, it was thanks to Mikey." I look at Mikey and say, "Well this was one time you did the right thing by doing what I told you not to do." Mikey smiles and says, "Well I couldn't let anything happen to my bro." I smile and say, "Thanks, bro." He smiles and says, "You're welcome, bro."

End of chapter 10

Chapter 11 is next


	11. Chapter 11

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 11: How Timothy learned the techniques referred to in chapter 9

I say to Pulverizer, "Hey, my love, will you come with me to my lab for a minute?" He smiles and says, "Sure, Donnie." We then enter my lab, I then shut the door and say, "Earlier... I seen you do some new techniques... Where did you learn these techniques, my love?" He shrugs and says, "I'm not sure.. it just happened, I couldn't figure out why I was using those techniques.." I look at him confused and say, "That's strange.. Well whatever the reason, I must say, you're turning into quite a fighter..." He smiles and says, "Thanks, Donnie..." I move closer to him, tilt his chin up, and say before kissing him, "You're welcome, my love." He then kisses me back, I then lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, we then roll each others tongues over and another. He then pulls away and begins licking my neck, I smile and remember that I had one important quest- I decide to wait on asking it though, it's too early, we've only been together for a little less than a day. Pulverizer tilts my chin up and says before kissing me, "I hope that we'll be together forever, Donnie." I kiss him back, he licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I then stick my tongue in his mouth. We then begin rolling each others tongues over one and another, I wrap one arm around his neck and the other around his waist. He wraps one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. I decide that I'll ask him now, instead of later...

End of chapter 11

Chapter 12 is next


	12. Chapter 12

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 12: My life is awesome!

I pull away from Pulverizer, and say, "I've got something I want to ask you, my love.." He smiles and says, "Go ahead, Donnie." I think, "Here goes nothing..." I realize I don't have a ring... I decide to ask now, and get the ring later... I get down on one knee and say, "I know we've been together for a little less than a day, but I'm just wanting to ask you this now... So... What I'm trying to say is..." I take a deep breath, blow it out then say, "Will you marry me, Timothy?" He says, "Of course I will, Donnie!" I smile, stand up and say, "Thanks, I'll get the ring later..." He nods and says, "It's alright." I say, "You're so amazing, my love, I'm glad that we're together." He tilts my chin up and says before kissing me, "You're amazing too, Donnie." I kiss him back, he then licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I then stick my tongue in his mouth. We then roll each others tongues over one and another, I wrap one arm around his neck, and the other around his waist. He wraps one arm around my neck and the other around my waist.

End of chapter 12

Chapter 13 is next


	13. Chapter 13

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 13: What I never knew about Raph is, he was crushing on Dog-pound...

I pull away from Pulverizer, hear a knock at the door to my lab, I go over, open the door, see Raph and say, "What's up, Raph?" He sighs and says, "Can I tell you something, bro?" I nod and say, "Sure, go ahead, bro.." He sighs and says, "Alright, I have a crush on Dog-pound... I can't tell Leo and Mikey, but I hope you are the only one I can trust to laugh at me..." I say, "Love has it's ways of messing with the world... I'm actually glad you came to me instead of Leo and Mikey..." He sighs and says. "Thanks, bro... Please don't tell Leo and Mikey..." I nod and say, "I promise I won't..." He then heads off, I shut the door, walk back over to Pulverizer, tilt his chin up, and say before kissing him, "I hope we go on our first date soon, my love." He kisses me back, I lick his lower lip. He opens his mouth allowing my tongue in, he then sticks his tongue in my mouth. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away, realize it's getting late (Time is 8:45 PM), and say, "It's getting late, and I was thinking of going our first date tommorrow morning.."He smiles and says, "That'd be awesome, Donnie! And anyways, I am getting tired. I nod, tilt his chin up, and say before kissing him again, "Let's kiss good night, my love." He kisses me back, I pull from Pulverizer, and me and him head to my room.

End of chapter 13

Chapter 14 is next


	14. Chapter 14

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 14: First date... Part 1

The next morning, Pulverizer wakes me up by kissing me. I kiss him back, he licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I then stick my tongue in his mouth. We then roll each others tongues over one and another, I pull away and say, "Good morning, my love, ready to go on our first date?" He smiles, nods and says, "I sure am, Donnie!" I kiss his left cheek then say, "Well then, let's get going. But first... I gotta know, have you ever ate at Morikami's before, my love?" He nods and says, "After I saw you in battle, I met up with this girl who said she was great friends with you, her name was April O'neil... She told me everything about you and your brothers... Like how your favorite food is pizza, you, your brothers and sensai were mutated 15 years... And lots of other things.." I say, "Wait are you friends with April...?" He nods and says, "Yeah...why?" I say, "Well you see... Me and my bros accidentally spilled Mutagen when we were trying to stop the Kraang from delivering it to Shredder... And one canister hit Kirby, and mutated into a mutant bat.. April doesn't believe it was accident... Even worse she won't accept me and brothers apologies.." He hugs me and says, "I know how you feel, Donnie.. My old friend, Darek Norsan won't accept my apologies for what I accidentally did to his dog, Modisho... I was playing fetch with Modisho, when I seen some weird liquid falling from the sky, it hit Modisho and he grew a pair of bat wings and a beak... I tried telling Darek it wasn't on purpose... But he wouldn't believe me, I tried apologizing, but he wouldn't forgive me..." I say, "It wasn't your fault what happened to his dog, my love... But it's different for me... It was mine and my brothers fault April's dad got mutated..." He then says, "How about we continue this conversation at Morikami's?" I smile and say, "Sure..." We then leave my room and before we leave the lair, Leo says, "Now where are you two headed off to so early?" I say, "Bro... Me and Timothy are going on our first date, we're going to Morikami's..." Leo says, "Well have fun." I nod and say, "We'll sure try to, bro." Me and Timothy exit the lair, enter the Shell-Raiser. I say, "I'll drive.." Leo hears that I'm gonna drive and he enters the Shell-Raiser, and says, "I'll drive, if you'd like, Donnie... I mean, you can't drive, and you told me that Timothy can't drive..." I sigh and say, "Alright, but don't think I'm gonna buy you anything from Morikomi's!" Leo nods and says, "It's alright.. And bro, I wanted to apologize for making fun of you and Timothy getting together..." I look at Leo and say, "I forgive you, bro.. You weren't the one I was really worried about making fun of me and Timothy... It was Raph I was worried about making fun of me and Timothy..." Leo nods and says, "Yeah, Raph still is angry that I like a member of the Foot." I sigh and say, "Dude, you know she's evil... Anyways, it's alright that you love her..." Timothy nods and says, "Yeah, my brother Mark has a crush on my cousin, Mimi." Leo nods and goes and sits in the driver seat, I stand in the back of the Shell-Raiser with Timothy.

End of chapter 14 

Chapter 15 is next


	15. Chapter 15

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 15: First date... Part 2

Leo starts the engine, and begins heading toward the exit, once the Shell-Raiser exits the sewers, Leo begins driving faster,and says to me, "So, Donnie, you and Timothy ever gonna do anything more than what I seen you two do?" I shrug and say, "Maybe one day... But you know... I'm not really ready to do anything major yet..." Timothy kisses my right cheek and says, "I'll be okay if we don't ever do anything major in romance, Donnie." I smile and say, "I was hoping to do it with you one day, my love, but I'm not sure, when..." After a few minutes, we reach Morikami's... I say, "Thanks, bro... I'll call you when me and Timothy are ready to head back to the lair..okay?" Leo nods and says, "Okay, bro." Me and Timothy exit the Shell-Raiser, Leo then heads back to the lair, I smile and say, "So you ready for our date to begin, my love?" He nods and say, "Of course, Donnie!" I take his left hand in my right hand and say, "Well, let's get it started..." He smiles and uses his other hand to tilt my chin up and says before kissing me, "This will be an awesome day, Donnie, 'cause I spend it with you!" I kiss him back, he licks my lower lip. I open my mouth allowing his tongue in, I stick my tongue in his mouth. We then roll each other's tongues over one and another. I pull away and me and Timothy enter Morikami's... I am surprised to see April... She notices that Timothy's human again and grabs my left arm and pulls me outside and says to me, "YOU TURNED TIMOTHY BACK TO NORMAL! YOU COULD'VE TURNED MY DAD BACK BUT YOU TURNED TIMOTHY BACK INSTEAD! WHAT IN THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM, DONNIE?!" She slaps me, but she talked to me... I'm just happy that she talked to me...

End of chapter 15

Chapter 16 is next


	16. Chapter 16

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 16: First date... Part 3

Timothy sees this and says to April, "Donnie, turned me back obviously because he loved me, I bet he'll turn your dad back soon." April says to Timothy, "HE SHOULD'VE CHANGED MY DAD BACK NOT YOU!" I run over and say, "I'll turn your dad back, I promise April..." She growls and storms off. Mr. Morikami walks up to me and Timothy and says, "Ah if it isn't two of my favorite customers.. What can I get you?" I say, "I'll have some pizza giois..." Timothy says, "I'll have what Donnie's having." Mr. Morikami says, "Alright, two orders of pizza giois coming up." Me and Timothy sit at the counter. After a few minutes, Mr. Morikami finishes making the pizza giois. He then passes two plates of pizza giois to me and Timothy. I smile and say, "Thanks." Mr. Morikami smiles and says, "You're welcome, Donatello." I begin eating my pizza giois, Timothy also begins eating his pizza giois too. Three guys enter and they say, "Well, well, well if it isn't a turtle..." I look and see that it's the Purple Dragons. I say, "Purple Dragons... What are you guys doing here? Whatever the reason, you aren't getting anything but a beat down!"

End of chapter 16

Chapter 17 is next


	17. Chapter 17

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story:

A Donatello and Timothy/Pulverizer story:

After Donnie used Retro Mutagen on Mutagen Man

Chapter 17: I think April forgave me and my brothers...

I grab my bo-staff, when I see April enter and say, "Hey Purple Dragons, come and get me!" I am surprised April would come to my rescue... I say, "Well this was one unique first date..." I text Leo telling him that me and Timothy are ready to go back to the lair. After a few minutes, Leo arrives in the Shell-Raiser, and I say to him, "April must've forgave us, cause she just came to my rescue..." Leo is surprised and says, "I hope you're right, bro.." I smile and nod. After a few minutes, we reach the lair, I exit the Shell-Raiser, I see April, and she walks up to me and says, "Donnie... I'm sorry I having forgiving you and your brothers till now... Are we still friends?" I smile and say, "Yeah, of course, April!" She hugs me and says, "Thanks, Donnie!" I hug her back. She exits the lair. Me and Timothy head to my room, Timothy shuts my door, moves closer to me and says, "Well maybe we can do it, Donnie?" I blush and say, "Well I..." I smile and say, "Of course, we can, my love!"

The end


End file.
